


The Sea Among the Stars

by ThatGuySpoonZ



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuySpoonZ/pseuds/ThatGuySpoonZ
Summary: I can now finish this piece since Subnautica 1.0 has come out. I don't know how long it will take me to update this so please bear with me on this. I also know that I have a lot of mechanics errors so if you could point those out that would be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!





	The Sea Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like is was straying from the only one survivor of the crash so Someone dies and in the end there is only one so here you go death followed by more death in part 2

We had found the primary containment facility in the lava lakes Below the inactive lava zone. The lakes were probably the most dangerous thing that we had encountered so far the heat was taking a toll on our gear you could hear the plasteel hull of the cyclops creaking under the heat and pressure. Navigation was also trachurus getting too close to the sea floor ment being vaporized and lava was flowing in from the cavern above us adding an extra bit of danger for us to chew on. The whole cave glowed orange and you could see the heat waves flowing of the sea floor. We could see the power conduits for a precursor base protruding from a section of cooled lava.

“We must be close” Clair said. We had been following the directions from the thermal plant thoes directions lead us down here deep that we had ever explored. The front entrance to the base came into view. We stopped at five hundred meters from the entrance. Claire being the more daring of the two of us got up and put her gear on and hopped into the prawn suit as she was descending into the prawn se flashed me a smile that said don’t worry. I walked back to the front viewport and watch a Claire Began to make her way toward the entrance of the base. At about two hundred meters it happened, a massive claw came swooping down from above picked up the Prawn with Claire still inside. 

 

“Oh god no” I said through tears. All I could hear over the intercom was this terrified scream of Claire trapped in what was her coffin and the roar of what I would later learn to call The Sea Dragon Leviathan. Before I knew it I was on my knees crying, crying to static that had once been my only companion in this desolate terrifying place. “Warning multiplier leviathan class creatures detected in your area. Are you sure what you're doing is worth the risk?” The pda announces. Adding anger to my already unstable emotional state I hurdled my tablet at the view port. When it hit, the viewport began to crack. 

 

“Fuck” I swore as I ran my fingers along the cracks. I suddenly felt light headed as the images of that mysterious creature flashed in my mind, It spoke, I am what ... you seek. Want to … help you. The image faded away, something inside felt like it was tugging my toward the facility.

 

“You want to help me then bring Claire back, bring back my sister!” I find myself yelling at nothing. I turn to face the view port one last time to see the debris of the prawn suit settling on the sea bed in front of me. Oh god please no body parts, please no body parts. I get my wish only to then notice her helmet sinking down among the debris. Seeing it I rush out to recover the helmet. Thankfully there is no head inside the helmet. Hearing the roar again it reminds me that I am still in eminent danger of join Claire in the belly of the beast, literally. Hearing the roar again but closer I turn around only to see the claw coming down and annihilate my cyclops. Well I guess I could head into the facility I would be safer than out here. I barely made it into the get as a fire ball came down and exploded behind me. Now inside I started to cry again, I had lost everything, my sister my sub I may have even lost my sanity. I looked down into the faceplate of Claire’s helmet, for a second I thought I could still see her face, for a second I thought I could see her hazel eyes staring back at me telling me to go on, to finish what we started.


End file.
